Numerous applications provide high voltage power distribution busses which power electrical and electronic devices connected to the power distribution bus. Often times, electrical equipment acting as a load on the high voltage power distribution bus introduce noise onto the high voltage power distribution bus. In some cases, harmonic distortion currents are generated by the load on the high voltage power distribution bus. The harmonic distortion currents are problematic when they occur in an electrical circuit. In many of the these high voltage distribution buses, step down electrical power transformers are provided to step down the higher voltage on the higher voltage power distribution bus to a lower voltage supplied to a lower voltage power distribution bus. Unfortunately the harmonic currents generate noise on the voltage supplied from the high power voltage distribution bus, which are passed through the step down to the lower voltage power distribution bus. In some cases, the noisy voltage passed down to the lower voltage is in appropriate for electrical components existing as a load on the lower voltage power distribution bus. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for monitoring, filtering and cleaning up an electrical system into which harmonic distortion currents are injected.